Pikachu Gone Wild
by Haileyamandar
Summary: Pikachu has secretly had a love for Ash, and apparently Brock had a secret love for Pikachu. What the crap? Teen for safety. Not intended to be serious I just wanted to have fun with this and make a few friends laugh.


A fat, lazy, yellow thing sat on a small couch, making the furniture droop and creak every few minutes. Ash was surprised that the couch hadn't broken yet as he walked into the room, staring at the Pikachu with… Love in his eyes? No. Definitely not love. Not anymore.

"Pikachu! You shouldn't be such a couch potato!"

He looked over at what the fat Pokemon was watching, to see a yellow-haired blue-eyed boy throwing weapons at a weird looking person… It looked rather interesting, so he sat down next to Pikachu, even though the fat cow took up most of the room. He tuned his ears on what the characters in the show were saying.

"…Sasuke! Why did you marry Orochimaru?! ……………… Because, Ori was always there for me!….."

A flashback on the show soon came, to show a weird looking… Wait, was that a man or a woman? Ash couldn't tell, but his attention was drawn away from the TV as the love of his life walked in through his door. Misty!

He never told Misty he loved her. But he had just called her a few minutes ago out of pure impulsion, just to tell her the truth, that their many moments of being together on their adventures and training together led up to their coupling.

Pikachu started stuffing chocolate down his throat, and he glared at Misty as Ash ran to her. When he watched the humans clasp hands, he narrowed his eyes, knowing what his master was going to say next. Well, Pikachu didn't want to hear it! It was never going to happen! He and Ash were always meant to be!! With anger and blood lust (or was it Ash lust?) in his eyes, he managed to roll off of the couch, making a big bang and sending a tremor through the ground when he landed. Ash, who was already kneeling on his right knee, cringed at the loud noise, and Misty looked over in surprise.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!"

The gluttonous spark mouse yowled its fury at Misty stealing his mate, and it charged up a nice Thunder attack to send it spiraling towards Misty. But something unexpected happened; Ash had jumped in the way of the electricity's path, causing him to be jolted by many volts of harsh electricity. The trainer fell to the ground in a daze, while Misty stared at the fat Pikachu in horror. Pikachu was too enraged to pay mind that he had just shocked his love, so he started crawling towards Misty with much effort.

"….Pikachu…..Wha-what are you doing??" Misty cried, backing away from the psychotic Pokemon.

Pikachu crawled around Misty and went into the kitchen, only to come back about five minutes later with a large butcher knife in his chubby paws.

"PIKA!!!"

The Pikachu flung the knife towards Misty and it spun in the air. Another trainer watched from the window with glee. Brock. He rubbed his hands together and watched as the Pikachu fling the knife towards Misty.

_Soon Pikachu will be all mine! For so long I have watched the sexy, erotic creature mingle with that God-forsaken excuse of a trainer, Ash. But now I see Pikachu has loved me all along as well!_

The knife stabbed misty in the left shoulder blade, and she fell to the ground in a puff of air. Brock laughed, Pikachu snickered, but Ash opened his eyes and gave a loud wail.

"MISTY!"

He crawled towards her to grab the knife and take it out of her body, only to be startled by the sound of crashing glass as Brock dove into the room, ignoring the chips of glass and blood in his face.

"Brock, help! Misty has…" Ash watched in horror as Brock picked the butcher knife off of the ground.

"I know," the brown-skinned man said evilly, and then lifted his arm, ready to kill Ash...

But Pikachu stopped Brock, and somehow manged to jump on his back. He started to furiously beat on Brock, and when he was sure he was dead, he crawled towards Ash and Misty. But Misty was still alive, and when Pikachu saw her open her eyes, he plunged to her throat and began gnawing at her furiously.

Ash grabbed Pikachu's tail and flung the creature around the room, and the Pokemon hit the wall and broke its back… Well, not quite. Pikachu was too fat to be moved with just a tug, and the Pokemon stopped gnawing on Misty's throat, and turned towards Ash with a bloodstained face.

"Piiiika?" it whispered, confused.

Ash shook his head and began crying. "PIKACHU, WHY?"

And suddenly, somebody walked into the room. It was Professor Oak! The old man stared at Ash and Pikachu menacingly, and then held up a huge rifle that was in his hand.

"By the way," he said in a seductive voice, "I'm a woman."

Then without further ado, he shot them both in the chest, except Pikachu he had to shoot twice, just to make sure his layers of fat didn't get in the way of the vital organs. At the same time, each one of the Pokeballs in the room exploded in humongous bursts of flames, causing the whole house to explode.


End file.
